


Blackout

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Just Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya didn’t know what was it that pushed him toward Hikaru.He just knew he wanted to feel him close, to feel his hands and his mouth on him, that he couldn’t stop, that he couldn’t even think about the risk of getting caught, when that want assailed him at the most inappropriate times.





	Blackout

Neither of them was saying a word.

The dressing rooms were deserted, the others had changed and then had left the studios straight away.

Not a word.

Just the sound of their breath, the rustling of clothes disappearing in the semi-darkness of the room, the lights off, the reddish brightness of the sunset the only thing letting them see something.

Yuya wished the sun would've disappeared faster.

It wanted the room to be dark.

He didn’t want to see Hikaru, didn’t want to see himself.

He just wanted to feel him, and feel his skin against his own, feeling him on himself while he threw him against a wall, harder than it was actually necessary.

But that’s how it was, with him.

They looked at each other for a while, hunter and prey, and as soon as they had the chance they jumped at each other, because they couldn’t help it.

It had been the same that evening, and neither had made too many questions, had cared to find explanations, because they never did.

Yuya didn’t know what was it that pushed him toward Hikaru.

He just knew he wanted to feel him close, to feel his hands and his mouth on him, that he couldn’t stop, that he couldn’t even think about the risk of getting caught, when that want assailed him at the most inappropriate times.

He didn’t care about anything, as long as he was there.

He felt Hikaru’s hands on his hips, getting him rid of his trousers and boxers, and he did the same with him.

“We don’t have time, Hikka.” he said, his breath uneven, when he felt the younger’s fingers tease his opening.

Yaotome stopped for a moment, turning to look at the window, while the sun got lower and the twilight became night.

He snorted, raising and eyebrow and starting to touch him again, this time his hand on his cock, stroking it fast.

Yuya rolled his head against the wall, closing his eyes and focusing on that touch.

It drove him crazy.

Hikaru’s hands felt scorching hot against his skin; his calloused fingers were wrapped around his cock in a vice, they moved confident, by now aware of what to do to make him lose control, of what where the right spots to touch or brush or tease to make him scream.

And Yuya wished he could’ve screamed, but it was impossible.

They weren’t too lost in that game yet, to not know what they were risking.

He was still lost in that touch, almost in a trance, when he felt Hikaru’s hand stop; he opened his eyes, looking questioningly at him, and the other raised an eyebrow.

“It’d be nice if I weren’t the one doing all the work, wouldn’t it Yuuyan?” he mocked him, pulling further down his trousers, which Yuya seemed to have forgotten, and moving so that it would've been easier for the elder to touch him.

Takaki smiled, taking the hint.

He brought his hand to the younger’s cock, moving it more lasciviously than Hikaru was doing with him, relishing the muffled moans escaping those lips, those that Hikaru always tried to hold out, never quite managing it.

It was like he didn’t want to show he liked what Yuya did to him, and every time the elder had fun proving him wrong.

It was like a race between them that neither wanted to lose, and that was quickly forgotten once the pleasure got the best of them, when they lost each other in their mutual touch, when it didn’t matter anymore who was making whom more aroused, their only goal to come.

Yuya leant toward Hikaru, his mouth at his throat, biting down on it in the attempt of chocking moans too loud, trying to focus as to not come too soon, not before the other had.

“Don’t leave marks that I can’t explain, Yuu.” Yaotome murmured, and Takaki recognized in his voice that he had reached his limit, that he wasn’t going to resist much longer.

He loosened the hold of his teeth on his skin and smiled triumphantly, stroking him faster, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb, finding it wet, moving down to the base and repeating that again and again, while Hikaru’s hand did the same on him.

The younger was the first to cave.

He leant over the wall, propping himself up on his free hand, making a chocked sound close to his ear and coming, keeping still for only a few seconds before starting to move his hand on Yuya again, determined to make him come as soon as possible.

And when Yuya climaxed as well, he didn’t bother holding back any sound.

He moaned, loud, spilling on Hikaru’s hand and letting go against the wall, closing his eyes and abandoning himself to that wave of intense pleasure.

They kept still.

When Yuya opened his eyes again he looked around, almost confused.

The sunset had disappeared, leaving room for darkness, and he could barely recognize Hikaru’s features.

It didn’t take him long to recover; he didn’t have enough time anyway.

He grabbed some tissues from him back to clean his hand and handed them to Hikaru, who refused, instead bringing his hand to his own mouth and licking away Yuya’s cum, his eyes fixated on him.

The elder rolled his eyes, reaching for the light switch and turning it on.

And then, it was like nothing had happened.

They were back to being good friends, that hadn't jumped each other like animals, that had no sexual attraction for each other, that didn’t let go to their lower instinct as if nothing else mattered.

Yuya fixed himself up quickly, gazing at Hikaru.

“I... I’ve got to go.” he whispered, unwillingly.

The younger nodded, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“I know. Chinen must be waiting for you, right?” he provoked him.

Yuya got out the room, without saying goodbye and without answering his question.

He hated that the younger always had to mention him.

And yet, he didn’t blame him for it.

He was the one the wrong, and showing to him the weight of his actions did nothing to change the situation.

There was always Chinen waiting for him, while he lost himself in Hikaru’s touch.

He wished he could’ve said he was sorry, but deep down he wasn’t.

He needed this.

He needed to feel Hikaru’s hands on him, he needed those moments where he relinquished control of himself.

And then he needed to seek shelter in Yuri’s embrace, because it was him he loved.

He was disgusted by himself.

But he wasn’t going to change just for that. 


End file.
